Resident Evil: Genesis
by ALICE IT'S RAINing
Summary: They went into the Hive expecting a normal mission, what they got was hell. Alice x Rain
1. Wake up

**Hello, this is the start of what will become my version of Resident Evil the movie. Two things that lots of people say is wrong with the first Resident Evil is that the fact there was a lack of game characters in it and Rain and Alice should have kissed at the end, in my version, one of the game characters will take the role Alice had in the movie(guess wich one) and** **Alice will be part of the commando team that goes into the Hive also it will have new scenes like the one below, hope you like the idea, enjoy**

* * *

Alice woke up.

Rubbing her tired eyes, she started to look around the dimly lit bedroom, trying to see what had woken her up. Her eyes rested on the small, black pager resting on the bedside drawers on the other side of the king size bed. She leaned over to grab the small device, making sure not to wake up the person curled up under the covers of the bed and that was snoring slightly. She grabbed it and looked at the small screen. It simply read, "Report in immediately, new mission."

Alice snapped wide awake. She worked for the umbrella corporation as vice captain for its number one sanitation strike team, lead by a man simply known as One. If umbrella had assigned her team the mission it must be important as well as dangerous.

Sighing, Alice got out of the warm, inviting bed into the cold air of early morning. Rubbing her arms for warmth, she trudged across the carpeted floor of the room, towards the medium sized wooden wardrobe. Opening the wardrobe doors, she puled out two sets of clothes, one for herself and one for the person who was still fast asleep in the snug confines of the bed. Walking back over to the bed, Alice quickly put on the random clothes she had picked out of the wardrobe (she knew she'd just have to change into her combat gear when she got to the umbrella facility) then she poked the lump in the bed and whispered softly, "Time to get up Rain."

From underneath the covers of the bed, Rain mumbled,"Go away or get back into bed." Knowing that she couldn't get the sleepy, bad tempered commando out of bed by asking nicely, Alice smiled evilly, then gripped the bottom of the bed sheets and yanked, sending it flying off the bed and leaving Rain's semi naked form exposed to the harsh cold of early morning.

Alice threw the pile of clothes on the bed and said, "Get changed quick babe, we have a new mission." Rain scrambled to pull the clothes on to cover herself from the cold.

She then asked, "Do we even have time for breakfast?" the blonde woman smiled, leant over and kissed her on the cheek, then replied, "No."

* * *

Vice Captain Alice Abernathy and Rain Ocampo walked down one of the many corridors of the umbrella security force facility, the sound of the their boots hitting the floor echoing off the walls. They both stopped in front of the door with the sign "Changing room A" on it, then they entered. 

Inside the large room, the two women saw their teammates Chad Kaplin, Olga Danilova, Vance Drew, Alfonso Warner and JD Hawkins (because there were only 3 female members of the team, umbrella thought it would be a waste of money to build a woman's changing room, which in Rain's opinion made Umbrella tight bastards) they all greeted the two women, then carried on changing. They all knew One would not tolerate them chatting on the job.

The team filed into the Armory as Rain went straight for the MP5K. Grabbing the cold metal of the submachine gun, she checked over it over in her hands and loaded it with ammo. JD turned to Alice, "I think she loves that gun more than she loves you."

Overhearing what he'd said, Rain turned around and called out "Bite me." The marksman shook his head and walked off to retrieve his sniper rifle. Alice laughed at the two commandos, then walked over to a shelf in the far corner to collect her mission gear. She pulled a bullet proof vest over her normal one then put on a jacket identical to everyone else's apart from her name was displayed on the front. Then she grabbed the standard mission equipment needed aswell as a double barreled sawn off shotgun and a grenade.

When Alice and Co. arrived in the briefing room, they saw One was already waiting for them. Taking their seats they listened as One started talking, "Umbrella has lost contact with one of its top secrete research facilities called the Hive, located underneath a mid western town called Racoon City. Before contact was lost, there were reports that the facilities main computer system, the Red Queen, had turned homicidal and had turned on the 500 members of staff living in the underground facility. Our mission is to go down into the Hive and shut down the Red Queen, search for any survivors, and find out what whet wrong. Any questions?"

Chad asked, "How long do we have to complete the mission?"

One answered, "From when we enter the facility, we'll have 2 hours to complete the mission and get out before the Hive seals itself for good, under no circumstances can we be still inside that facility at that time, understand?" One looked around the dull, metalic room. Seeing that every single member of his team nodded in reply, he pointed at Vance and Warner and then to a duffel bag next to him. The two men stood up and picked up the bag, then One called out, "Its time to move out."

* * *

**Did you like it? The next chapter will be the group getting to and entering the Hive **

**Review and tell me what you think, all opinions are welcome**

**bye**


	2. Breaking and Entering

thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, i know this chapter is a bit short but next chapter will be longer...I hope

enjoy:)

* * *

The Umbrella helicopter flew over the tree tops of the Arklay forest Inside of it, the 8 members of the sanitation strike team sat in silence as they crossed over the sea of green. Alice took her guns out, checking they were fully loaded and ready to be used. This was the second time she had done this since they had taken off from base. Satisfied with what she saw, she sunk further down in her seat. She couldn't shake the bad feeling she had about the upcoming mission.

Rain turned her head to look at Alice who was sitting on the seat next to her. Seeing the worried look on her partner's face, Rain placed a hand on the blond woman's shoulder and asked, "Everything okay?"

The other female commando slowly nodded and replied, "Everything is just fine." Rain could see the older woman try to put a brave face on, but even then she still looked nervous. Rain hadn't seen Alice this unnerved since they'd both stayed up late watching zombie movies all night. (Alice was scared silly by horror movies, even though if every time Rain brought the subject up, Alice would flat out deny it.)

But before Rain could try to comfort the older woman any more, One called out, "Get ready to enter the mansion." Simultaneously all the commandos set their watches to count down the time they had to complete the mission at hand and pulled on gas masks making them all look identical. Suddenly, the chopper stopped moving forward and JD opened the helicopter doors, attached himself to the frame of the helicopter via a cord, and swung through the glass windows of the front of the Spencer mansion. Each member of the team followed suit.

* * *

Alice crashed though the pain of glass and landed on her feet. She quickly detached herself from the cord and looked around the large, old fashioned hall. Glass was everywhere and One was holding an Asian American looking woman in a red dress against one of the walls and Rain and Vance had an unknown man wearing a blue shirt pinned to the floor.

After Kaplin failed to identify the man on the Racoon city database, Alice heard Rain ask the stranger forcefully, "Who are you?"

"Matthew Addison, I'm a cop. I've just transferred, they probably don't have me on file yet!" the man shouted back, trying to be heard over the now departing chopper.

Kaplin just looked at the screen on his arm and added, "Its possible. The locals are inefficient."

Rain looked over to their leader who had now let go of the bewildered looking Woman in red and asked, "Should I secure him here?"

After thinking it over, One shock his head and replied, "No, he comes with us." While this was going on, Alice noticed as she took off the confining gas mask, that Kaplin had opened the secret entrance to the hive.

One looked over to the entrance and ordered, "Proceed." The team along with the two new additions, started to make their way into the Hives train station. Alice stopped and looked at the entrance to the underground facility. To Alice, it looked like a gateway to some kind of underground hell. She pushed that thought to the back of her brain and took one last look at the fading light coming from the broken windows, then walked through the threshold into the train station that would take her team to the hive.

As if to reassure herself, she whispered, "What's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

hope you enjoyed this, please leave a review on the way out

bye


	3. The Train

Hi again everyone, this is the 3rd chapter, i hope you enjoy it (I'll try to update the next couple of chapters a bit quicker)

this chapter is dedicated to a great writer called LJ Bard (you should check out her stuff) and Exalted Nemesis who just finished their brilliant novel

Happy Reading

* * *

The sanitation strike team arrived at the underground train that would take them to the hive; Alice stepped inside the transport. Now that the mission had well and truly begun, her apprehension from before had mostly dissipated. She was focused on the immediate task ahead: search the train.

As she and Warner did a quick check of any dangers that may lurk in the bowels of the train, Kaplan checked out the front of the train then called out, "The powers down."

Rain immediately answered, "I'm on it." She placed her sub machine gun on the metal floor of the train and jumped down the service hatch located in the middle of the trains floor. After seeing no immediate danger on board, Alice holstered her sawn off shotgun and sat down on the icy cold floor of the umbrella transport. A shiver ran up her spine.

She looked over at the other end of the train and saw the head of the Hives' security, Ada Wong, who still had a confused look on her face. In Alice's opinion, the slightly dazed looking Asian woman seemed to be a bit messed up in the head (after the rumors Alice had heard about that which went on down in the hive, she thought you would have to be messed up just to be able work in such hellhole).

Suddenly, Alice heard JD's voice say, "Jumpy," and then the power came back on.

She spun her head round to see a annoyed looking Rain pull herself back into the body of the train and Kaplan warned, "Stand clear." as the hatch closed. Then he went back to the front part of the train. Moments later the train started to head towards the mysterious umbrella facility.

* * *

Rain pushed and pulled against the metal door, everyone watched her as she struggled to budge it. Finally giving up, she stepped back and took a breath. She saw the new additions to the team that they had picked up after entering  
the mansion staring at her. Annoyed, she asked, "Got a problem?" Before anything could be said, One interrupted: "How's the door?"

Rain simply answered, "Sealed shut."

As if on cue JD walked forward and said, "Let me try." Rain snorted and stepped out the way as the male commando stepped in front of the door once again, trying to get one up on his female teammate.

While this was going on, Alice was still crouched down, further behind the rest of the team. Her eyes scanned an internal map of the hive complex, trying to memorize as many of the different routes around it as possible. Even if her gut feeling was wrong and the mission went perfectly, it would be stupid to completely ignore it. (The last time she'd ignored her gut feeling she'd been put in hospital for a week and ended up with a scar near her left shoulder.)

All of a sudden, Alice heard the jammed door creek open. She looked up to see a man fall out from behind the recently opened door.

Alice sighed, "Not more of them." JD had his gun firmly pointed at the new man that had scared the living daylights out of him.

Next to him, Rain sarcastically asked, "Jumpy?" Then as an after thought she added, "I knew a man would fall for you one day JD." Both One and JD didn't find her joke very funny.

Suddenly, the man woke up and groggily looked up at the commandos. Olga the medic, was immediately by his side, checking him over.

At the end of her analysis she announced, " Memory loss. Just like the other one." As she was informing the group of the status of the man, Alice deducted that the same thing that had happened to the man laying on the floor that she recognised as being Percivil Spencer Parks, or "Spence," as he was also called had happened to Ada Wong. This revelation got Alice momentarily wondering what it was like to lose your memory till Rain's angry voice pulled her back to reality.

"Great. Now we have to baby sit another one of these people. Can't we just secure them here and pick them back up after the mission? They're a huge liability!"

Vance and JD nodded in agreement, but One waved away their protests and sternly replied, "I said they go go with us."

Defeated, Rain walked over to Alice and sat down next to her as the metallic train continued on toward it's final destination. Till it arrived, Alice was left to try calm her pissed off younger girlfriend.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it, as always your opinions are welcomed

thank you in advance for any reviews you may choose to submit

bye


	4. Hive

Hi again

sorry for talking ages updating but I've tried to make up for it by making this the longest chapter I've ever wrote (sad i know since it's only about two thousand words long)

anyway way i hope you enjoy

* * *

The train drove into the dark station of the Hive facility; the stations lights flicking on with the arrival of the transport. When it came to a stop, J.D, Vance, Warner and Alice burst from it's confines with guns drawn. The four commandos hurried down the length of the concrete platform to the stairs at the end of it. Once there Vance, Warner and J.D stopped at the bottom and looked around for any threats or survivors while Alice stormed up the stairs. Seeing no danger but a big metal blast door blocking the entrance of the Hive, she signaled for the rest of the group that located back in the train that the platform was clear and they quickly exited the train, making their way forward.

When the rest of the team had made it to the blast door, One opened his mouth to talk to the group but Ada cut in and demanded, "I want to know who you people are and what's going on."

One seemed to ignore the woman until she added forcefully ,"Now." With that, One entered into a detailed explanation, but by this time, Alice was too far away as she had noticed Rain had returned to the train and had decided to follow. When she got the train and popped her head inside, she saw Rain knelt down, unzipping a duffel bag that had been left behind when the team had hurriedly exited the vehicle.

She walked over to Rain as the younger woman pulled out the laser cutter and remarked, "No wonder I'm worried about this mission if you're going to make basic mistakes like forget about equipment."

Rain glared angrily at her partner and was about to loss her temper until Alice hastily added, "Whats a matter, it's not like you to forget about power tools. Your not pregnant are you, cause i thought you where on the pill?"

That crack made the dark haired woman's face soften a bit as she forced the smile threatening to show on her lips back at Alice blatent attempt to defuse the situation, but she only replied, "God Alice, what is your problem, we've done missions like this a million times before. What's got you spooked?"

Alice quickly said, "I've got a bad feeling about this mission. That's all." Rain seemed to buy Alice's explanation knowing that Alice did tend to follow her gut instinct alot, and they both headed back to the main group.

As Rain started to cut into the metal door, Alice stood at the back of the group feeling guilty about not telling Rain the reason she had a bad feeling about the mission. It was because unbeknown to her team mates, back in 1998 Alice herself had had the job that Ada Wong currently had as head of security for the Hive. Even thought she had never entered the actual hive complex itself, along with the fact she left her position after a couple of months to join the Umbrella funded police team, the Special Tactics and Rescue Squad or S.T.A.R.S, she had secretly read confidential Umbrella files about experiments with something called the Tvirus. She had also seen an alarmingly high number of body bags (unnervingly, not many of them seemed to contain fully intact bodies) leaving the facility during her short time watching over the hive's entrance.

However, she didn't see the use in alarming the group over things that had happened over three years ago. She only prayed that Umbrella had stopped whatever the hell it had been doing back in those days and that it didn't have anything to do with this mission. Within no time Rain had managed to force the door she had been working on open.

One nodded at J.D, the sniper fixed a night vision scope to his goggles and put them before entering the newly opened pitch black Hive.

After a few moments, JD called out from some where in the darkness, "Found it!" Then the lights flickered on, slowly revealing a scene that was a replica of the inside of a typical American high rise office tower.

The command team spread out. Olga looked down at the screen in her hand and announced, "Halon levels have dissipated."

"That's good since we already took our gas masks off!" The captain and vice captain both shot Rain a look for that comment but she just turned around to look out at the fake skyline. Alice stood guard over Spence, Ada and Matt as One, Vance and Warner tried to pry open the jammed elevator doors. Suddenly, the doors creaked and everyone turned to look as One set off a flare  
and dropped it down the elevator shaft.

They heard it hit the bottom a short time later. One turned around saying, "We take the stairs."

* * *

The team stormed down the metal stairs, their heavy boots thumping off of the cold steel of the steps. From behind Alice Kaplan said, "The Red Queen knows we're here."

Ada looked at One, "Who's the Red Queen?"

"The state of the art computer that runs this facility." With that, Ada fell silent as her blank mind attempted to deal with the new information that One had given to her as the group reached the bottom of the stairs.

Finally, they reached the science labs only to find that they where filled to the ceiling with murky water. Seeing this Kaplan announced, "This is going to slow us down. Our route to the queen goes right through those labs."

One thought for a moment before ordering, "Rain, J.D, check how bad the flooding is. Kaplan, find us a different route." As Rain and J.D carried on down the corridor to check, Kaplan looked down at the computerized specs of the Hive that was strapped to his wrist.

Spence asked, "Why can't I remember anything?" Ada and Matt also looked at One for the answer.

"Five hours ago The Red Queen went homicidal, sealed the Hive, and started killing off the employees because of this she activated her external security systems and released nerve gas into the areas surrounding the Hive complex which caused your memory loss."

Ada, curious for more information asked, "Why did she do it?"

One looked at her with his steely glare, "We don't know." Suddenly, Matt and Alice jumped back as Warner pulled out his gun. Ada turned around and was shocked to find a dead body floating in the water. She turned back around to find that One was unfazed.

Ada moved over to her fellow amnesia sufferer. He turned to her and asked, "Hey, you okay?"

Ada nodded while Spence took his leather jacket off and said, "Here. It's cold down here." Ada looked at him thankfully before putting the jacket on, then started whispering to him.

After a couple of moments, Rain and J.D returned. Rain reported, "Sir, the whole level is flooded."

One looked at Kaplan for a solution and the younger man said, "I've found an alternative route."

One nodded and called out to the team, "Alright. We're behind schedule, so lets move it!" The team started to move.

Noticing Spence's jacket on Ada, Alice commented to the pair, "And I thought romance was dead."

The group arrived at the entrance to their destination, dinning hall B, and Kaplan typed in the entry code to slide the doors open. The team filed into the area and looked around confused. The large room was devoid of anything that is usually associated with a dinning hall such as tables and whatnot, but was littered with metal fridge like boxes and metal pipes.

"What kind of a dinning hall is this?" J.D commented, saying what they were all thinking.

Bewildered, Kaplan said, "It reads "dinning hall B" on the map."

Vance asked, "Maybe you're reading it wrong?"

Matt interjected, "Or maybe Umbrella is keeping secrets from you." Alice was inclined to agree with Matt, but her superior, One, just scowled at the alleged cop.

He then ordered, "Rain, J.D, stay here and secure the prisoner. Alice, go and retrieve the security footage of what happened down here. Everyone else, spread out and look for any survivors."

As One, Olga, Kaplan, Ada, Spence, Drew, and Warner started to search dinning hall B, Alice turned to walk away, but Rain called her back, "Don't trip over out there!"

Alice winked and replied in a similar cocky manor, "You too." She then headed toward her objective.

Rain turned around to see Matt looking at her, "What you looking at?"

* * *

Vice Captain Alice walked down the empty corridor, the silence deafening her.

Suddenly, a clang resounded out from nearby. Alice spun around, handgun raised, but all she was greeted with was her own reflection staring back at her from the metal covered walls. She lowered her gun and continued on walking. As silence retook the immediate area, Alice thought about after they completed the mission that she and Rain could finally get a holiday, along with the rest of her team.

Then, Olivera's team would have to deal with shit like this. Finally, Alice made it to her destination, the entrance to the Hive's Information storage centre. Alice holstered her pistol and turned the lock of the door, stepping inside.

Alice blinked in confusion as she was greeted with a glass covered corridor with light coming from the walls. She cursed under her breath when she realised that Umbrella must have screwed with the maps again. Alice started moving down the corridor, fully alert, toward the door at the end of which she presumed was the actual entrance to the information storage centre.

Suddenly, the light on both sides of the corridor started to dim and the light was focused on the other side of the corridor. Alice backed up a bit, but then the door at the entrance slammed shut.

Alice heard it automatically lock as she muttered to herself, "This isn't going to be my day." Then two diagonal blue strips of light formed across the walls and moved rapidly toward Alice. Acting on instinct, she rolled underneath the beams before they touched her. She turned to see that the two beams got to the end of the corridor and formed into one then swept back across the floor at her. She quickly leapt over it.

The beam disappeared, giving Alice a chance to take a breath. She didn't bother to draw her guns at the faceless security system that had ensnared her. Just then, the blue beam reformed. Noticing a grip hold on the ceiling, she jumped up and grabbed it, pulling herself against the cool ceiling just like she was taught to do in training. Feeling the red hot beam pass underneath her, Alice waited until the light beam had disappeared for a second time until she dropped back down to the ground.

Looking down and realizing the handgun that had been dangling from her belt had been sliced in two, she realized that she had to end this. Seeing the laser starting to reappear, Alice pulled a hand grenade from her belt and quickly pulled the pin, throwing it at the end of the corridor that the laser seemed to keep being formed at.

The grenade exploded, destroying the laser system, sending sparks and glass flying. Alice jumped toward the opposite end of the corridor and safety, but the force of the explosion sent her flying into the metal door of the entrance, rendering her unconscious.

* * *

thanks for reading, as always i hope you review and thanks to all those who have already reviewed

see ya

bye:)


	5. Crimson

Hi again

First of all am really very, very, very, very sorry that this chapter has took so long to post but before you Lynch me i do have some excuses why it was delayed so much and here is the list: I have recently been out of the country on a volunteering holiday helping to teach English to underprivileged children in a foreign country (No it wasn't Wales), I've had a string of technical and personal difficulties, i keep getting distracted and finally pure lazyness.

anyway thanks for deciding to read this fic and chapter, i hope you won't be disappointed

* * *

Alice's eyes flickered open. Slowly she started to regain conciseness, she could still feel her head throbbing from where she had impacted with metal door behind her. Reaching around to the back of her head Alice could feel dried blood matted in her hair at the area where the most pain was coming from. Slowly, the commando got to her feet after only feeling a small amount of dizziness then she unzipped her jacket to assess herself for any major injuries to her body, seeing none she raised her head. Looking around her surroundings she saw the corridor was in near darkness apart from the faint light coming from the room at the opposite end of the of it.

Alice carefully made her way down the partially destroyed corridor trying to avoid stepping on too much of the debris left as a result of the explosion, as she walked down the corridor Alice caught her reflection in some of the glass that hadn't shattered during the explosion, she looked like shit. When she got to the end she fully pushed open the door that had been closed when she was last conscious (she took the unlocked door as a sign that One and the rest of the team had shut down the Red Queen).

Stepping inside the dim metallic room Alice noted that this was the information storage centre she had been searching for, she quickly moved over to the main control panel to her relief it was still on (she had been supposed to retrieve the security footage before One had shut down the Red Queen but luckily for her the security system was being powered by the back up power system) Alice quickly pulled out a small black device from a pouch on her belt and inserted it into the panel and started to copy the security footage of the last twenty four hours onto it including from when the red queen had first sealed the Hive to the present moment.

As she waited for the footage to copy Alice's thoughts turned to her team mates, after seeing the hidden security methods deployed in the hive first hand she hoped everyone was unharmed, as the last of footage finally copied to the device given to her by One she pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind as she told herself that for the twelve missions that she had served under One's command no one had ever been seriously hurt and this one would be the thirteenth on that list.

Taking the small device from the computer console and placing it back into its pouch, Alice hurriedly walked out of the information storage center, though the destroyed trap corridor to the door where she had hit into because of the explosion, she forcefully pulled it open and stepped out on to one of the hive's corridors and started to walk down the cold, emergency light illuminated pathway back to dining hall B.

* * *

After a couple of minutes Alice stopped in her tracks. On the wall the wall in front of her was a humans shadow. Alice instantly pulled out her small shotgun and called out "Hey, who's there" Alice took the silence that followed her question as a indicator that who ever was just round the corner was not part of the group that she had entered the hive with.

After a couple of seconds seeing that the mystery person's shadow hadn't moved in any direction, Alice spoke again in a more softer voice "It's OK i won't hurt you, don't be scared just come to me and i can help you get out of here" that seemed to have gotten the person's attention because from what Alice could tell from the person's shadow that they were moving toward the turning ( When she had identified whoever this person was, Alice made a note to check them for injury's cause even from their shadow she could tell they had a damaged leg plus the stranger was moaning in pain) finally the person shuffled around the corner into Alice's line of vision.

A clanging should ran round the metallic corridor as Alice's gun hit the floor, she had dropped it in shock at the person before her. From the what the female commando could tell about the newly revealed male by his face is that he was a young man and the lab coat he was wearing suggested that he was a scientist but that was irrelevant, what shocked the blond woman was that he had a gaping hole in his stomach which appeared to have been ripped open by something and his lifeless eyes that were stairing at her, as the deathly pale man moved slightly Alice saw some of his innards fall from his stomach and splat again the hard ground. Automatically Alice's first aid training urged her to ask the man if he was OK but luckily the mans grotesk appearance had her speechless so she was unable to ask the pointless question to the fatally injured man.

Just then the blood soaked lab worker started shuffling toward Alice; moaning, blood dripping from it's mouth. Alice moved back away from the man, freaked out, then suddenly her back bumped against cold metal of the wall. Seeing the horrific man getting dangerously close, Alice realised she was trapped.

just as the mutilated man's mouth opened wide as if was getting ready to bite her, Alice remembered the combat knife hanging from her belt. Instinctively she grabbed the weapon and thrusted it upward through the male lab workers chin, it penetrating deep into his head. The man instantly crumpled to the ground lifeless and Alice slid down the wall she was pressed against, breathing hard trying to come to turns with the fact what appeared to be a dead body just came at her.

After a moment Alice manged to collect herself, she learnt over the now unmoving body and yanked her knife from it's head, making sure to wipe the blood off the blade on the dead man's dirty lab coat before she returned it to where it had been on her before the attack then she stood and collected her shotgun from where she dropped it, taking one last disgusted look at the dead body behind her alice ran towards dinning hall B urgently to report to One about what she had just saw in case there was more things like it in the Hive.

* * *

When Alice arrived at dinning hall B it had changed dramatically since she had left Rain and the group, now it looked like a explosion had ripped though it cause fires and pieces of metal where scatted around the room also there where a number of dead bodies laying around now, luckily Alice couldn't spot any her teammates among the dead.

Just as Alice was just about to turn to leave the wreaked dining room something caught her eye, to her horror three of the "dead" bodies started to rise out of some of the wreckage of the room, all of them were riddled with bullets holes. Not making the same mistake twice, Alice quickly pulled out her sawn off shotgun and took aim at the closest body.

Before Alice could pull back the trigger of the gun, the newly animated bodies started to convulse. Alice looked on in horror as they started to change in appearance: small, boney claws started to grow from the the tips of their fingers, their flesh started to turn a deep shade of crimson, their eye's seemed to become yellow as well even more flesh falling off their mangled bodies and blood started to seep out of their orifices.

Suddenly the creatures stopped convulsing one by one and turned to Alice, seeing the human in front of them they started to bare their bloody fangs threateningly at her. Then the one closest to the commando screamed loudly and then to Alice's surprise started to run full pelt at her, Alice immediately fired her gun but despite the shot hitting the moving creature fully in the chest it didn't even flinch. When it reached her the blond woman quickly ducked underneath it's arm as it took a swipe at her with it's pale white claws, then she started sprint away from it deeper into the large room, as she was running Alice pulled out some spare ammo and franticy loaded them into her empty gun.

Just then Alice heard more screaming, she turned to see the other two of the crimson coloured creatures chasing her, they where gaining on her fast. when they had closed the gap between them and Alice enough, one jumped at the running Alice but Alice suddenly spun round and fired at it in mid air, Alice's shot took its head clean off and it fell to the ground, lifeless. The other yellow eyed monster looked at its fallen companion in some kind of shock then continued to run at Alice but now armed with the knowledge of it's weak spot, Alice took aim and shot at its head and it joined the other creature on the floor dead again.

Suddenly Alice heard a growling noise from behind, she spun around to see that the creature that she had blown it's chest open previously had snunk up behind her, this time when it swiped at Alice it's claws connected with her abdomen, Alice screamed in pain as the claws sliced through her bullet proof vest and tore at her flesh, she kicked the red headed zombie away angrily then fired at it's face, destroying it's head completely.

After looking around and seeing no further threats, Alice removed her damaged body armor and lifted up vest to inspect her wounds, luckily the armor had took most of the damage of the attack. As Alice inspected the scratches on her stomach, she noticed they weren't too deep but she saw that a small flow of blood was trickling from them, Alice bent down and ripped part of the now headless creature's coat and use the piece of fabric to wipe the blood from her stomach, then took a role of bandages from one of the pouches on her belt and quickly wrapped a layer of it around her stomach so it covered her injury.

From behind Alice heard footsteps running toward her, she quickly pushed her vest down and zipped her jacket up, turned and raised her gun, ready to attack. To her relief she saw Ada and Matt running in her direction, the Asian woman shouted "Run!" then Alice saw just behind Ada and Matt where a large hoard of monsters similar to the one she encountered back near the information center slowly but persistently following the pair.

Alice yelled trying to heard over the noise of the horde's moaning as it got closer at the two scared looking people when they reached her "follow me" then Alice started sprint toward the place where she guess her team was at, the Red Queen's chamber.

* * *

So what do you think of this chapter and fic now it's about half way through?(i know that this chapter only had six words of speech but I'll more than make up for it next chapter, the characters won't shut up for the whole chapter)

keep the reviews coming they really help me when writing this fic, thanks

have a good day

bye:)


	6. The Chamber

Hi, finally managed to update this, as always hope you enjoy and thanks for the reviews

* * *

Rain slumped against the steel wall, a sense of nearly overwhelming shell shock and nausea enveloped her. In the space of half a hour her team had been decimated: she'd watched helplessly as JD was eaten alive in front of her, Alice was missing and presumed dead and she had just found the cubed remains of One and most of the other members of the squad. As far as she knew it was only her and Kaplan left.

Suddenly the thick mental door creaked open, Rain and Kaplan immediately raised their firearms but from the other side the voice of Ada Wong called out, "Don't shoot." Ada and Matt hurried through the door way, trailed by a struggling Alice who just managed to jump into the room escaping the chasing pack of undead and with the help of Matt and Ada, Spence manged to re-seal the entrance from the creatures that were trying to claw their way in.

Rain quickly scurried over to her girlfriend who was coiffing violently on the ground, she scoped up Alice in her arms and asked the older woman, "Are you hurt, where the hell have you been?" Alice, who managed control her coiffing and get her breath back, replied,

"Lets just put it this way, things have gotten really messed up around here." Alice looked around at the group and asked, "Where is everyone one else?" Ada looked away and Kaplan shakily pointed at the entrance of the queens chamber, Alice turned to see what Kaplan was pointing at but turned away when she caught sight of the sliced remains of her dead friends, as Rain hugged her tight Alice spat out, "Shit!"

Ada, getting edgy about the creatures that were banging relentlessly against the steel door she had just come through, turned to Kaplan and asked, "How do get out of here?"

The nervous man quickly replied, " We can't, those things are behind those two doors and the theirs no way out the queen's chamber." Spence, who had previously been silent piped up,

"No problem right, we just hold up in here and when Umbrella don't hear from us they'll send someone down here to get us." Kaplan gulped and said,

"There's only so much time left." When Spence and both Matt and Ada looked puzzled, Alice de-tangled her self from Rain's embrace and took over,

"Remember those blast doors we past at the entrance, in just over a hour they seal shut." Matt cursed in realisation of the situation facing them as Rain added glumly,

"If we're not out by then then we don't get out at all." at that Ada angrily shouted,

"They can't do that." but Alice quickly retorted

"This is Umbrella they can do what ever they feel like; to them containing this incident is number one priority, everyone else is expendable"

Ada hissed, "That's it." then she grabbed the bag that had been laying on the centre console and stormed toward the queens chamber, Rain stood up and demanded,

"Where the hell are going with that?" Ada just kept on walking and answered,

"I'm going to turn the queen back on." as the rest of the team followed and argued with the determined Ada Wong, Alice slowly picked herself off the ground and walked toward the queen's chamber, trying to ignore the dull throbbing coming from the scratch on her stomach. Just as she entered the chamber their was a flash of red light, then out of the speakers on the walls a evil sounding disembodied voice inquired

"There you are, I see things have gotten out of hand?" Rain burst with anger and roared,

"Let me at the bitch!" when Matt and Spence had managed to restrain the angry woman, the computer A.I continued,

"I warned you." her anger not dissipating, Rain demanded,

"What the hell was going on down here?" then Alice's worst fear was confirmed when the queen answered,

"Research and development on a new strand of a genetically engineered virus." with that Alice was lost deep in thought trying to remember any small details from when she worked in the mansion that might be important now, only vaguely hearing the Red Queen drone on about the T-virus and it reanimating dead cells.

Rain bluntly interrupted the red Queen's speech, "How do you kill them?"

Surprisingly the red queen sounded annoyed at the interruption but never the less she answered "The most effective way of killing the infected is to sever the spinal column or cause massive trauma to their brain."

Rain simply paraphrased,"You mean shoot them in the head." from the other side of the chamber, Matt asked the queen,

"Why did you kill everyone down here." the Red Queen curtly replied,

"The T-virus was some how released into the ventilation system, I couldn't let it escape the facility." then the queen added, "You must understand, I can't let anyone who gets infected leave." but Matt stated,

"None of us are infected." Alice turned deadly pale as the red queen said slyly

"All it takes is one bite, one scratch from these things is sufficient." Ada then proceed to threaten to fry the queen if she didn't help them escape alive but Alice had already stumbled away from the group, leaning against the chamber wall, Alice took in the fact that the red queen had just signed her death certificate.

As the queen gave Ada and Kaplan the information they needed to escape both the chamber and the hive, Rain moved over to her partner and asked, "Everything OK?" Alice just laughed weakly and replied,

"You have no idea." as she tried to hold down the raising bile in her gut.

When the group was ready they moved to the back of the queen's chamber were the access to the sewer system was. Everyone started to make their way down the ladders to the fowl smelling tunnel, Alice was the last one to go down but just as went to climb down the Red Queen called her back, "I know your infected, for the sake of your team I implore you to kill yourself now."

Alice smiled at the cheek of the hologram and replied, "I don't think so, I've just remembered there is a cure."

The Red Queen blankly stated "My scanners detect you have been infected with a new mutated version of the T-virus, the chances of the cure working on you are slim, besides you'll probably scum to the virus before you even make it to the cure."

As Alice climbed down the sewer ladder, she called up to the Queen, "Just watch me!"

* * *

thanks for reading

that's all folks

bye


	7. Infection and death

Sorry this update took so long (it's probably not worth the wait) but now this is up hopefully I can try and update/write some other fics

hope you enjoy this.... you can start reading now....

* * *

The group of survivors trudged through the dark, damp utility tunnel. Ahead of the pack Rain and Kaplan plotted the team's route through the endless maze of tunnels with an sickly looking Alice taking up the rear.

As they made their way further down the cramped passage way, Alice did her best to keep a look out for any creatures staking them in the shadows but the combination of the virus coursing rapidly through her body and the foul stench of the utility tunnels were having a nauseous effect on her.

Finally Alice's stomach gave and she vomited, the five people in front of her turned to see what had happened. Rain immediately rushed to the side of her partner, as Alice regained her composure Rain asked concerned "You OK?"

At first the older woman didn't respond to her lover but then she slowly replied "I'm infected" with that revelation everyone looked at the blond commando shocked and a couple of people even took a step away from her.

A stunned Rain shakily asked "How?"

Alice sighed then answered " It's not important, what's important is that somewhere in the shit hole facility there is a antidote,"

Kaplan stepped forward, looking briefly at the digital map of the hive on his wrist and added "If there's a anti virus down here then it's bound to located in the science labs and we have to pass through them regardless to get out of this place,"

Ada, who seemed to have become the unofficial leader of the group since One had been killed nodded in agreement then Spence chipped in "Can we just hurry up and get the hell out of this damn tunnel,"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After traveling further through the system of tunnels, Spence started to moan "Am I the only one that realises that we're walking around in circles?"

Holding back her annoyance at the whining man, Rain simply ordered "Keep moving!" but when Spence persisted in his complaining, Rain finally lost her cool and slammed the dark haired man against one of the mesh covered passage ways "I don't give a damn what you think but unless you've got a better idea then...,"

Suddenly a swarm of deathly pale hands reached out from behind the mesh and grabbed the terrified Spence. Kaplan and Matt quickly worked to get the other man free from the grasp of the hands but just as the group was going to run they realised that they had been surrounded by a horde of undead.

Matt, Spence and Kaplan helped support the mesh grating as a dozen of the former Hive employees piled against it, trying to get at the survivors. At the same time Ada suddenly burst into action and stared to beat back some of the undead with hand to hand combat as both Rain and Alice started to fire into the endless crowd in a futile attempt to slow them down.

Just then Matt called out over the growing moans of the dead "The pipes, get on the pipes!" Spence, Matt and then Ada manged to scramble up on to the safety of the over head pipes as Alice and her two team mates covered them.

Just as Alice was going to retreat to the pipes as well, she heard Rain cry out in pain. The blond turned and watched helpless as in what seemed like slow motion, Rain managed to pull their former teammate JD from her neck who had just took a bite out of her girlfriend, Alice's heart sunk as she ran over to Rain who was just stood still looking at the undead JD, Alice knocked the dead commando to the ground and shot him finally putting him to rest.

Alice manged to quickly recover from seeing the walking corpse of her friend and urgently managed to drag her girlfriend who was still in a state of shock to the pipes where Ada and Spence helped her up then out of nowhere Kaplan screamed in agony. Alice spun round and saw to her horror that Kaplan had been overwhelmed by a group of the creatures, at that moment Alive knew that the remains of the commando team was doomed. Realising that it was to late to save him Alice aimed her firearm at her teammates head and pulled trigger to put him out of his misery.

'click' the gun was out of ammo.

Alice angry throw the useless weapon at the undead as kaplan's body finally went lifeless and despite the calls of the people on the pipes to come back, the blond woman ran over to where the undead huddled over the torn remains of Kaplan and started to kick them off her deceased friend.

On the ground next to Kaplan's body, his revolver and the red queen remote that were both covered in his blood caught Alice's attention, as she immediately snatched them off the waste covered ground and made towards the pipes, one of the moving corpses that she had just attacked grabbed her ankle and sunk it's teeth into it, the pale woman screamed in pain and anger and frantically shot at it til she managed to put a bullet in it's head.

With that Alice managed to hobble over to the pipes were Ada and Matt just managed to drag her up as the utility tunnel was comply swamped by the undead Hive employees.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The last five remaining living humans in the Hive were in a daze, trying to come to terms what had just happened in the last five minutes, sat on the metal utility pipes, dangling above hundreds of reanimated corpses that were clawing up at their position.

On the very edge of the pipes knelt a extremely pissed Rain, the injured Alice gingerly moved beside her fellow infected teammate and for a while the last two surviving members of the sanitation strike team sat in silence, eventually Alice tried to say something to try and comfort the younger woman but she couldn't find anything meaningful to say, she looked down and noticed that blood was dripping from Rain's fingertips on the undead bellow

"Rain?" there was no reply from the dark haired woman

"Rain?" still no answer but after a moment Rain started to mutter sarcastically as she held her hand out, the unknown blood dripping from it which made the creatures go wild

"I think they like the way it tastes." then raising her voice louder the dark haired female growled at the things bellow her " Enjoying yourself, well come up her and try and get me you dead bastards!"

"Stop that!" Rain turned to finally look at Alice who deciding the best way to comfort the edgy woman, leaned over and kissed her gently.

In the aftermath of the kiss Rain and Alice leaned into each other, savoring the much needed body warmth. From behind them Matt coughed awkwardly and announced "I think we can get out by using that vent over this there." Rain separated from Alice and looked to where Matt was pointing, indeed there was a vent that looked like it lead out from the utility tunnels, the only problem was that the only way to get to it by crossing a very unstable pipe with carnivorous corpses underneath. Ada Wong stood up, thinking for a second she spoke

"Lets go then, there isn't much time left." Matt started to lead the group cautiously across the perilous looking section of the pipes toward the possible exit, all the while the ravenous undead continue to claw up at them wildly.

Finally Matt reached the vent and kicked the mesh covering it in, he crawled in, followed by Spence then Rain. From behind them Ada looked behind her and asked "Alice, you OK?" Alice nodded as she pulled herself along using the support cords holding up the pipe.

Suddenly the pipe gave way, Ada manged to leap toward the vent but Alice wasn't so lucky and was dropped into the mists of the undead, Rain sweared loudly as Alice screamed and kicked at the undead that were trying to get her, Rain realised that soon she might become the last suriving member of her team. Trying to prevent this Rain pulled out her handgun but the freezing temperature of the utility tunnels and the virus that was now viciously coursing through her body meant that her hands were shaking badly

"Help her!" Ada shouted as more and more undead lurched toward the nearly defenceless Alice but Rain's dramatically decreased targeting ability stopped her firing as she might hit Alice instead

"I can't, my aims messed up!" with that the gun was torn from her by Ada, who manged to perfectly shoot down the dead creatures around the blond woman. This finally gave Alice a chance to crawl up the remains of the fallen pipe to higher ground, Rain sighed in momentary relief

"Alice, hold on!" then she urged "Were going to get you, we just need to cut this wire and...." as Rain started to describe her impossible plan of rescue, a scared Alice emptied the bullets out of Kaplan's revolver, smiling grimly as she found one bullet left, she muttered something to herself then looked up at the rest of the team and simply stated

"I want you to leave... now." Rain snapped around to look Alice dead in the eye

"No!" Rain said " We can save you, just give me some time." Alice locked eyes with her girlfriend and replied

"You haven't got any time, go save yourself." Rain watched in despair as the hopeless situation unfolded before her, the other members of the group started to retreat further along the vent and the undead started to climb further up the pipe toward Alice.

Just as Rain was going to follow the three former detainees Alice called out "I love you Rain."

The normally tough Rain fought back the tears and called back " I love you too Alice."

As Rain turned and moved quickly to rejoin the group, Alice closed her eyes tightly then slowly pointed the gun at her head.

BANG

* * *

Thanks for reading and please leave a review on the way out (i guess you can't have thought that this was that bad since you made it to the bottom )

p.s. thanks to all the people who have been reviewing this fic

bye


	8. Alice

Here's the second to last chapter of this fic (not including the epilogue) thanks for reading and sorry its took years to finish

disclaimer= I don't own Resident Evil

thanks to Luna Rei for doing beta work on this chapter

p.s. 1st person thoughts are in italics

* * *

As Alice Abernathy watched the undead lab technician get closer, her finger on the trigger tightened. By this point, the rest of the survivors had made their way down the vent leaving the injured Alice alone with the undead population of the Hive.

Alice took another look at the moving corpse that was getting dangerously closer, then at the gun pressed against her head. The female commando gritted her teeth in anger and pain; she couldn't believe this was how it was going to end, with her alone taking the cowards way out.

Despite being in a dangerous profession, the blond woman had never seriously contemplated dying on the job; she had always expected to die in a more interesting way, like Tony Montana, or at least by being beaten to death by Rain after annoying her too much.

Finally the undead creature reached her. She saw the white and red octagon on his uniform _Umbrella. _

Alice whipped the cool muzzle of the gun away from her head…

BANG

For a moment the undead creature stayed still, looking at her with a semblance of shock on its face, then it fell, lifeless, off the pipe onto the rest of the infected Hive employees. Alice screamed and threw the now empty weapon at the horde beneath her, _I'm not going to die in this hell hole and let Umbrella get away with what it's done to my friends._

With this new sense of self preservation, Alice desperately climbed further up the pipe toward the vents above her, despite her hands slipping against the slimy surface of it and her injured leg slowing her down.

She finally managed to pull herself up onto a crawl space, not pausing for breath, the pale woman struggled to remove the vent cover, but, using all the energy left in her, the exhausted female managed to pull it free and crawl inside.

xxxx

Alice dragged her battered body through the cramped air vent that clearly hadn't been designed to accommodate humans, even one of her size. At this point, her body momentarily failed, succumbing to the pressure and injuries of the last hour. She collapsed against the icy cool surface of the vent.

The female commando breathed heavily as her mind flickered back to what she herself had said just before entering this cursed place, _"What's the worst that could happen?"_

The blond laughed bitterly as she thought about the shitty situation she was in compared to only hours before when she had been lying in her own warm bed with the woman she loved. She swore "This."

Dragging herself back into the harsh reality of her predicament, Alice forced her tired aching muscles back into action. Alice managed to get further down the shaft until she came to another air vent cover.

xxxx

Alice pulled herself out of the air vent, collapsing on the floor of a familiar part of the Hive. Her scrambled, fuzzy mind slowly managed to think back when she was last here and she tried to remember how to back track from here to the science labs. Alice started to limp down one of the Hive's many endless corridors.

After lots of swearing, cursing and effort, Alice had finally managed to make it half way. Just then, she collapsed in agony as the T virus surged rapidly through her body. As the extent of her infection finally caught up with her fully, Alice screamed. She could feel the virus under her skin, causing a painful itching sensation, and the scratch that she had received from the crimson headed creatures in the dining hall started to burn further, increasing the pain.

Looking up, the screaming woman saw one of the undead creatures staring at her, but before she could register it properly, she blacked out.

xxxx

Alice opened her eyes, taking in her surroundings. She was still in the corridor and it was disserted. She guessed she had only been out for a few moments.

She breathed heavily against the hard steel floor and wondered how much time was left until the blast doors sealed the survivors and undead in the Hive for good. Briefly a feeling of doubt washed over Alice as she speculated the possibility of no one getting out in time, but this was overrode quickly by a burning desire to get herself and the other survivors out despite, the psychotic computer, the Red Queen's, prediction.

The commando groaned as, once again, she had to force her exhausted body to move. Luckily, the intense pain from moments before had been replaced with a dull throbbing feeling. Alice restarted her limp back down the corridor. Not for the first time since entering the Hive, Alice regretted joining Umbrella. She had always known of their shady reputation, but she had never taken notice of it, even after her contacts in S.T.A.R.S had repeatedly warned her about the corporation.

Alice finally made it to the science area of the Hive, but she stumbled, causing pain to run up her damaged leg. She cursed Major Cain and the evil corporation for sending her down here.

Alice paused when she heard raised voices coming from a nearby door. She tried to open it but the electronic panel on door had been damaged. As the voices inside started to get more frantic, Alice racked her brain for a way to open the door.

Suddenly, Alice smiled. She realized a way to open the damaged lock. Alice pulled out the small remote for the Red Queen she had gotten off of Kaplan's body and growled, "Bye, bye, bitch!"

As she pressed the button, all the lights went out. As the Red Queen's systems were fried and she was destroyed, the lock for the door in front of her clicked open.

Alice pushed the door open and was relieved to see Rain, Matt and Ada in the room. The blonde jumped in shock when she saw some kind of massive, fleshy monster through the room's plexiglass window try to ram its way in.

"What the fuck is that?" Alice spat.

The survivors turned to her and rushed toward the now open door just as the creature that had been hunting them burst through the plexiglass, growling at its escaping prey.

Ada slammed the lab door shut and shouted to the blonde woman, "I'll explain later!"

The two reunited commandos shared a brief loving smile, even though Rain was still in shock that the other woman was alive. The dark haired commando and Matt helped the limping Alice keep up with their fearsome leader as she led them to the exit.

It was time to leave.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed reading...leave a reveiw...bye...etc


End file.
